You Are My Final Rose
by ceecee05
Summary: This is a Modern AU. Arthur/Guinevere, and the American Bachelorette. This is just a oneshot of a plot that wouldn't go away. So again not a great summary, but hopefully a good story:)


**Title:** You Are My Final Rose  
**Author: ceecee_05**  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen. **Spoilers:** NONE  
**Disclaimer:** MERLIN's not mine, just the grammatical errors.  
**Summary:** Arthur and Gwen cuteness, and the American show The Bachelorette thrown in for good measure.  
**Author's notes:** _This was just an idea that I had that wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided eh might as well just write it. The story is based off of The American television show, the bachelorette. It involves_ _a woman picking one man out of 25. Every time she gives them a rose until she reaches the final two, and then she gives her choice the very last rose she has. Be forewarned that I'm the only one who's edited this. I apologize in advance for any errors!_

* * *

**You Are My Final Rose**

I've been standing waiting for her to arrive for what feels like hours now. I can hear the waves from the beach crashing onto the shore not too far away, but I barely notice it as I rub my hands together nervously. She has to pick me over him. She must know how much I love her. The connection we've made is so strong, and I know she feels it too.

The limo slowly pulls up, and she gracefully glides towards me like a siren in her long red dress. The way the sunlight hits her as she walks towards me, and the smooth cinnamon skin from the large slit in her thigh makes my breath catch in my throat. This is it. She has to have picked me!

My eyes light up when I see her, and she gives me a shy smile in return. The same smile I've found breathtaking since the first day I walked out of that limo and saw her. I knew then that I wouldn't be happy unless I left this whole thing with her at my side.

"Hello Arthur"

My heart skips a beat at the sound of my name off her beautiful plump lips. The same lips I've had the opportunity to kiss numerous times these past few weeks. Unconsciously my eyes drop to her mouth before slowly finding her soft brown eyes.

"Guinevere"

I quickly reach for her small feminine hands, and she willingly lets me take them into my own. I stare at our clasped hands briefly before lifting them to my lips, and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. I love this woman more than words can express.

"You and I have been through a lot on this journey Arthur. So much so that I didn't know if we would ever make it here."

I gently rub her hands as she speaks, and can't help remembering all we've gone through. My occasional arrogance, and the immense jealousy I felt every time I saw her with one of the other blokes. Most of them I knew didn't stand a chance, but there were a few that I couldn't help but worry over. Gwaine was suave, and enjoyed kissing her far more than I cared to watch. Leon was so attentive, kind, and trustworthy that I thought she'd definitely fall in love with him. Percy was sweet, and big…so very big he just couldn't help but be intimidating. Merlin was the last to leave, and I was worried about how easy Gwen seemed to take to him, but it was obvious they were only ever going to be good friends. Now it's just me and Lance, but I know she'll pick me. She must know I'm the best choice for her.

"Everything we went through made us stronger. Not just as individuals, but also as a couple."

I can't help but lean down and softly press my lips to hers. Guinevere's made me a better person, and I never thought I'd want to be better for anyone. I can't even remember why I came on this show in the first place, but I don't regret it because it means I got to meet her.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

I give her a sheepish grin, and she lowers her eyes away from me. Why would she turn away from me?

"I care about you Arthur. You have no idea just how much I do."

She's got tears in her eyes now, and my hearts clenching, and it's getting a little harder to breath. Why does it feel like she's about to turn me away? She has to know that I'm a better choice than Lance. We're soulmates.

"Guinevere…"

She takes her hands out of mine to wipe her face, and I know. I instantly know that she's not going to pick me.

"You've chosen him haven't you? You've already given him the last rose."

She can't even say the words, but her silence says enough. Her tears are falling harder now, and I feel so conflicted. One part of me wants to be angry with her, while the other part wants to hold her and make her feel better.

"No this can't be happening! I can't lose you!"

"Arthur"

I look at Guinevere but it doesn't look like she's said anything as the tears continue to fall down her face.

"ARTHUR"

This time I know it wasn't Gwen because her mouth hasn't moved, but it was definitely her voice. What in the world is going on?

"Arthur, WAKE UP!"

I can feel myself being shaken awake, and that incredible tropical beach in Barbados is replaced with Guinevere's worried face. Her beautifully heartbreaking face, that chose Lancelot instead of me.

"You chose Lance."

She scrunches up her face and looks at me in confusion.

"Arthur, what are you talking about? I was just making sure you were awake before leaving for work."

"You gave Lance the final rose, and not me."

"Final rose?"

She lifts her head to my forehead to make sure I don't have a temperature, and I push her hand away.

"We were on that American show The Bachelorette. You gave Lance your final rose, and not me!"

She rolls her eyes at me, and then quickly hops off of our grand king-sized bed.

"Oh God, Arthur it was just a dream. It wasn't real!"

"I know it wasn't, but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

I know it was a dream, but it had felt so real. Remembering that she kissed all my best mates in my dream is torturous, and she's not allowed near Gwaine until the image of him tonguing her is completely out of my mind.

"You're not allowed to watch that show with me anymore if this is what happens after you do. I can't believe you! I only went out with Lance twice, and that was before I even knew you! Why can you still not get over that? We live together, and have for the last two years Arthur!"

She storms out of our bedroom, and I sigh in defeat when I hear the door to our flat slam in the distance.

**-o-**

I push the door to the flat open, and tiredly drop my briefcase to the floor. It seems like everything was an issue at work, and I spent most of the day fixing problems rather than doing the things I needed to do. I'm going to have to go in to finish up some things tomorrow. Ugh, I hate working on Saturdays.

"Guinevere?"

Like an idiot it took me until lunch to realize what a mistake I'd made this morning, and I'd immediately called Gwen on her mobile to apologize for being such a twat. After all lot of begging, and many promises of back and foot rubs Gwen had eventually forgiven me.

"I'm in the bedroom Arthur."

I swiftly make my way to our bedroom, pulling off my tie as I go.

"Gwen I just want to apologize ag…"

I'm stunned into silence at the sight of Guinevere standing before me in that same formal lilac gown that hugs every curve of her body, with a single red rose in her hand, and the most radiant smile covering her face.

"You're absolutely beautiful."

She smiles at me through her lashes, and my heart skips a beat. This woman is amazing, and I've never loved anyone more.

"I love you Arthur. I love you so much it hurts me to think of my life without you. I can't be without you, and I don't ever want to be."

"Guinevere…"

She's crying just like in my dream, but these are tears of happiness.

"Arthur will you accept this rose, and promise to spend the rest of your life with me as my husband?"

I smile at her as I accept the offered rose from her hand, and then lower my head to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Yes Guinevere. You know I always will."

She grins at me, and I peck her lips once more.

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble. I know I was being childish earlier."

I gently rub the tear marks from her cheeks.

"I know, but it was a nice excuse to get dressed up. I've only ever been able to wear this dress one other time, and you were the one who said I looked so nice in it."

"Yes you do. I thought I might have had a heart-attack when I saw you wearing it at our engagement party, but if I recall that night as well as I think I do. You looked even better out of it."

I quickly lift Guinevere off her feet, and softly place her on our bed like the Queen she is. I hover over her in awe, as she gently caresses the side of my face with her hand.

"You will always get my last rose Arthur, and you will always be my first choice. I love you with every piece of my heart."

I kiss her brows, then her cheek, then her nose, then her lips, and finally the ring on her left hand. My beautiful wife.

"And you Guinevere will always have my heart. In this life, and in every one after. I'll never love another."

We spend the rest of the night making love, and then holding each other as we drift off to sleep. Perhaps that paperwork can wait until Monday after all. I don't think I'll be getting out of bed much tomorrow.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my strange The Bachelorette themed Arthur/Gwen story. Hope you enjoyed it!:)_


End file.
